The Last Quincy
by Kayo4Uchiha
Summary: What if Goku and Bulma had met a boy named Yhwach at the beginning of Dragon Ball?


Age 749, April

The young female was just 16 at the time she came a crossed a curious object in her basement, it was a rounded orange ball, with two stars in the center of it. She had seeing the reflection of her two big blue eyes, in the mysterious crystalline sphere. As the sun dissipated under the ocean, days later she finally realized that no one knew what this object really was.

Determined to find out its origins, the teenager heard rumors about what the sphere was, and wonder that if the legends were true, there're seven in total, seven spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon, Shenron who can grant a wish to anyone who gathers all seven of them.

Weeks later, the genius mind that descended from one of the smartest men in the world, Bulma Brief, daughter of Dr. Brief and president of Capsule Corp., was working on a secret device. She took a screwdriver from the desk and added the final touches to the tracking device that she'd been working on. She thought that it would be more efficient to find the so called Dragon Balls, this way, compared to the other conventional method.

"Is done! I finished the Dragon Radar!" with red cheeks, she jumped, "What should I wish for?! Oh, I know! A lifetime supply of strawberries! YAY!" Bulma held the object close to her chest as she danced across the room. Bulma sat back on the chair, she was finally ready to embark on her own adventure. Little did she know, fate had other plans in motion.

Age 749, a couple of months later.

Her thoughts were a jumble, and calmly her long blue hair danced across the strong winds of the north, Bulma had been driving for a couple of months in a capsule corp. motorcycle, lucky enough, she'd lost the capsule car months ago trying to get the 5th star dragon ball on a cave to the north, but at least she had wheels.

Up ahead she saw it, the welcoming sign, "Welcome to North Valley" up ahead next to the road. It had been a couple of rough months, but finally she'd managed to find the 5th star dragon ball, and was heading back home.

"Damn, is too hot. Why did I'd to come on my summer vacations?" She fronted. "All of this for a stupid wish. A dumb wish." She cleaned her forehead with her forearm as she realized, "That's it! I've changed my mind. I know what I want! I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend!" Bulma couldn't bear it, she blushed and smiled with an inappropriate grin. The blue haired girl got in the motorcycle, and drove a crossed the road, while the sun went down.

Age 749, September 1

A young boy whom'd been born from the divine, and offered to a void on his birth, briefly awoken. His eyes gazed at the heavens with malice. He was all alone in the wild, laying down on a rock, for a human teenager such thing would have been something frightening, but he knew better, he was once a baby who was without sight, hearing, touch, or any senses, but no fear consumed him back then.

He wasn't going start now.

The young man never let his anger consume him. Just like back then, his mind wasn't torn asunder by madness, he remained calmed. The baby that had nothing, and couldn't do anything, but still prevailed.

"Father, why have you forsaken me?" He told himself, "I'll find you, father." He blinked, "One day, I will forge a path to claim the heavens." The boy watched the clouds moving with a smile on his face. Rested upon the rock, he continued, "Just tell me. Who am I?" He laughed. "Do you hear me, father?" He closed his eyes and laughed once again, with crossed arms behind his head. Yhwach knew that he'd been cast out from a place not of this world, and he had been searching for a way back home.

Yhwach had been busy in his inner thoughts that he didn't noticed a blue haired girl rushing passed him on the road. "On to the next one. Huh." Bulma looked at the mirror reflection, for an instant she thought she saw someone laying down on a rock next to the road. The motorcycle stopped, Bulma took out her orange racing glasses, and her formed hips and body moved to the side when she looked back through one of the mirrors on the bike.

'I knew it!', she thought. 'Why is he resting out here? So far away from the city?' She didn't managed to see his face, but decided to turn back and stop her bike next to the road. He many need some help.

He who'd dark brown hair; which reached his neck, noticed a strange blur in the road. He who'd been contemplating the solitude in the area, didn't wish to ignore such company, but he was so transfixed with the deep blue of the sky that he managed to stay uncanny.

Bulma held her thoughts. She turned the key and turned off the bike, staying over it, she said, "Is beautiful ...isn't it?". The words left her mouth with a bit of selfishness.

He looked down from where was resting, and saw a mass of blue hair. Yhwach was accustomed to strange sights, but he had been told that human's had brown, black, or blond hair color. Red was a rare color for a human's hair, but blue hair?

He waited for a few moments wondering what she was gonna do, and eventually decided to ask. "Why're you staring at me?" Bulma crossed her hands together and blushed, after a brief stare at those eyes that possessed a crimson fire color, Bulma looked away immediately.

"H-Hi, I'm sorry to stall like that." She waved her right hand kindly at him, "Are you stranded out here?" She asked under her vain personality. "No, I am merely sightseeing this world, and its many inhabitants." Yhwach said.

"Right! ...so, are you out here by yourself?" she asked, fixing her glove, "Do you live around..." Before she finished the sentence, Bulma was interrupted by a beeping sound which triggered a response, "...hold on a second." It was the Dragon Radar. "It's to the west." She said out loud.

Yhwach rose to look at the circular device with a green screen with multiple lines intersecting on it. 'She's tracking someone.' He thought. He had only been recently acquainted with technology, but he knew it was designed to locate items via sonic frequency, but he also knew this area was not known to possess any extraordinary phenomenon or locations. So, what was this girl looking for?

"I'm here alone. Might I ask, what's to the west?" Bulma snapped away from her daydream by his words. "Huh, one of these." She said taking out the 5th star Dragon Ball from the purse she carried around her waist.

"By the way where is your vehicle?" She looked confused about his method of travel.

"I've no us for one." He said jumping down from the rock, and resting his hands inside his long black coat's pockets. "I'm faster than any machine." He said turning around towards Bulma, "Yeah, right. Anyway, I'm heading straight forward, so ...I don't know... do you want a ride?" He nodded and walked towards Bulma. Yhwach sat on the back of the bike. "Thanks." He said with a bored eyesight knowing that a human like her wouldn't keep up with his Hyrenkyaku technique.

"I've an idea. Help me find this sphere, and I'll drop you on the next town. Seems a fair deal, don't you think?!" Her lips widened from cheek to cheek. "Sure. Whatever you say." he continued to ignored her as she sat on the front. "Hang on to me." she said putting her raising glasses on, "No thanks." He looked away from her with his hands crossed across his chest. "Suit yourself." She drove into the sun's view, expecting him to fall, but the more she pressed the gas, the more relaxed he looked.

After a long drive of mostly a few words, Mount Paozu was on sight.

"The dragon ball is somewhere around here...", Yhwach's eyes narrowed, 'Then these spheres are called Dragon Balls, what an odd name. But why is she so fix in finding them?' Yhwach's thoughts were cleared by Bulma's screams, "maybe…Argh!..." Bulma shouted.

She had just hit a giant fish with the motorcycle, and she went flying towards the ground covering her clothes in dirt. Yhwach simply floated for a second and descended on the ground, Bulma however didn't noticed.

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE…that hurt, who the hell, leaves a giant fish on the middle of the road…" Bulma said. She noticed a little spike hair kid who jumped backwards and swing a red staff that extended from its original size towards the motorcycle, however, the staff never made contact as Yhwach move faster than he could see, almost left an afterimage, and grabbed the staff with his right hand.

"A monster!" She got up from the floor and took out a gun. "Wait." Yhwach said, pulling the staff, and holding up the boy by his hand. "That won't stop me!" The child jumped back again, and took on a fighting post. His eyes soon became white pale, "I feel dizzy. What's going on?" He drop to the floor with no signs of life. "Is he dead?!" She screamed getting up, and checking his pulse. "Probably." Yhwach answered moving away from them and looking around, "He's breathing! Thank God!" She grabbed his shoulders and started to shaking him.

"Says the one that was about to shoot him." Yhwach mocked.

He looked curiously at the boy. 'He's alive. But I wonder how much that will last.' He looked over his shoulders and saw that the boy had a tail. 'Did the piece of soul I just shared with him gave him a tail?' His eyes widened.

'Impossible, when a piece of my soul gets share people grow missing limbs back, but a tail?! That's absurd. He's not missing any limbs, so did it cure some illness instead? Why should I care, those who have physical contact with me don't have long to live, unless...' He completely turned around and approached Bulma. "So what's your name kid?" He stopped with his hands on his pockets looking straight at them.

"Hey! Mister, if you're looking for a fight I... I'll... I will fight you.", the boy said looking lost, "Did you forgot something?" Yhwach bend over and looked at him up close, "Was wrong?" the kid started crying, "I'm ...My name real name is Kakarot and I ...I was ...I'm from up there!" Yhwach frowned his eyes, what did the boy meant by been from the heavens? Did he had a brother he never knew about? No. Who was this boy?

The soul piece cured Goku's amnesia, and restored back his memories.

Age 737

A spaceship blazing in fire approached Earth, and descended on the atmosphere with speeds that broke the sound barrier, and crashed behind near mountains. The peaceful environment on mount Paozu was broken, birds were seen flying away on the distance, scared from the shock-waves of the mysterious spacecraft. An old man was walking around the area, his name was Gohan. He found the crater inside the forest area in the mountains, a couple of kilometers from his house.

Who would had thought of finding such enigma in this matter?

The short man approached the mysterious spacecraft located inside a crater, and to his surprise, inside was a child wearing some strange armor. The boy looked happy and smiling, Gohan took him on his arms and looked inside for any clue that may lead to this kid's parents.

He found a compartment to the side of the ship, inside there was some kind of device, before taking the device the old man looked at the child strangely, an the ship continued to repeat the same message: "Kakarot, you have arrived…find your brother…and… avenge…" but that was it. A broken signal. "Poor little thing. Who would have send you away. Don't worry, little Kakarot. I'll take care of you, until someone comes for you, until then, I will call you, Goku." Gohan said, raising the child into the air as he smiled.

Age 749, September 1

Yhwach's bright crimson eyes gazed upon the boy that was wearing a blue outfit, and asked, "What do you mean by up there?" He sighed when the child tears still ran down his cheeks. "My parents send me away." Goku tormented by his feelings, memories and his past images of his parents ran inside the house. Yhwach lowered his shoulders, and stood back as he too shared the pain of been abandoned by once's parents.

"Great. You've scared him away." Bulma said retrieving the Dino-cap of the motorcycle bringing Yhwach to the present. "The Dragon Radar is beeping, maybe that kid has the dragon ball" She placed the radar on her pockets, and followed the road to the kid's house, while Yhwach followed with his hands inside his coat.

"Hey, kid. Kakarot was it? We just want to talk, are you okay?" Bulma opened the door which wasn't locked. Her eyes widened when she saw the dragon ball there in a shrine in the middle of the little house. Bulma waltzed inside and grabbed the dragon ball with her two hands.

"Three down, five more to go, soon I will get my wish…" Bulma was giggling silently. "Excuse me did you just say wish?" The child had just came out of his room. He didn't understand what she meant by that word, and Yhwach who was at the door slightly narrowed his eye frozen by the revelation.

"Don't you know what these are?" She asked taking out two dragon balls from her purse. Both of them gazed at the dragon balls together as they shone the entire small house.

"Wish balls?" Goku said to her waiting an explanation. "No silly. They are called Dragon balls, and if you collect all sevens a massive dragon will appear and grant you any wish." She looked at Yhwach, and then back at the kid.

"Can we wish for my grandpa to come back?" Goku wasn't font of the revelation of his past and decided to be Goku, like Gohan named him because his parents clearly didn't want care for him. They'd send him away. Bulma stood stunt. She couldn't say no to him, but she just met the kid. Was she really about to give him the wish? "I guess we can start with that." She said, giving him the four star dragon ball back, and putting her's away. She could always try collecting them again, if they don't vanish forever once the wish is made.

"By the way my name is Bulma and he's …" She was suddenly stop, realizing that she was traveling with a complete stranger and didn't even bother to ask his name until now. "You can call me Yhwach." He said, stepping outside of the house. "Nice to meet ya, Bulma. My name is Goku." He said crossing his tiny arms around his chest.

"Bulma, do you have a wish as well? What are you going to wish for?" Yhwach said from outside, knowing that she was searching for the dragon balls for a reason, and Goku's sudden idea was bad and selfish, but she agreed to help the kid. "Well ...you see …my wish …is ..." Her cheeks turned red, she was embarrassed to say it. "It must be very important, because your face changed color, Bulma. I promised, as soon as my grandfather comes back, I'll help you, and your boyfriend get the dragon balls back." Goku told her, and went back to his room.

A couple of minutes passed and Goku came out of his room wearing black tight pants, along with a sleeveless t-shirt of the same color. On top of his shirt he put on some type of white and black armor, his boots and armored gloves were of the same color. He also had his staff held on to his back. She saw the boy leaving the house, and asked, "What's with those clothes?".

"These are of my home world, my grandfather kept them for me. He told me they are very resistant." Goku went back inside and pulled Bulma's hand, and so the quest for the dragon balls begins.


End file.
